My Two Weeks In Hell
by taikopigeon
Summary: Adyson Sweetwater lead a fairly normal life in her new home of San Francisco. She had everything that she ever wanted. Everything except the abusive boyfriend. So when she bumps into an old Friend Django , sparks begin to fly and everything about her life changes in the blink of an eye.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys, Taikopigeon here with a new story that I've been working on for the past month or so. **

**A/N: As a warning, the first two chapters will be moving a little slowly and I apologize, I just need to give a background so that I can let the plot take over.**

**A/N: So...enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"_Adyson_." A voice called faintly. "_Adyson?_"

Adyson tried to respond, but couldn't. As hard as she tried, something in her body prevented her from doing so. She tried to speak, but could only manage faint voices

"_Adyson? Stay with me Adyson._" The voice echoed.

Adyson tried to open her eyes, when she did she could only catch a glimpse of what was happening and suddenly everything went black once more.

When she awoke once more, she found herself in a small hospital room. She tried to get up, but everything that was inside her body just hurt so much.

"Stay down Adyson." A familiar voice said.

Adyson turned to see her friend Isabella Garcia Shapiro standing next to her hospital bed. She saw Isabella smile at her as she lay flat down on her pillow again.

"How you doing?" Isabella asked

"A..alright I guess." Adyson answered faintly.

Isabella nodded her head.

"Well you did good, considering what you've been through."

Adyson was about to ask her what happened to her when suddenly a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Come in!" Isabella called.

Suddenly an Asian man wearing a blue FBI jacket, black pants and black dress shoes walked in.

"Good morning Agent Garcia-Shapiro, Ms. Sweetwater." The man greeted, "Do you remember me?" he asked.

Adyson shook her head. She had no clue who he was.

The man nodded as he jotted something down in his yellow notepad. When he finished he walked over to the side of the bed and extended his hand.

"Hi there, my name is Special Agent Benjamin Cho with the FBI. I came to check on how you were doing. You took quite the beating last night and…" he began,

"Wait…hold on a second! What's going on here?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Isabella asked.

Oh she remembered everything, but what she didn't know was _Where did everything go wrong?_ She asked herself. _How did everything end up like this?_

"Well, Ms. Sweetwater, you were beaten and taken hostage by your boyfriend."

"Steven? How is he? Is he alright?" she asked frantically.

"Relax Ms. Sweetwater, he's doing just fine in his cell back at the office."

"Wait? What cell?" she asked, confused.

"Worst than I thought." Cho muttered to Isabella

"Ok, can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" she asked angrily.

"Adyson," Isabella began. "Your boyfriend was wanted by us and when we went to arrest him, he took you and Django hostage."

Suddenly it hit Adyson like a tidal wave. She started to remember everything about that night.

Cho observed the change in her face. "Alright…why don't you start at the beginning and tell us what you remember. I'm positive that the events will reveal themselves to you in time."

She sighed as she began the story that had changed in the blink of an eye two weeks ago….

* * *

Adyson sighed as she walked down the busy streets of San Francisco into one of her favorite malls. She tried to forget the nasty bruise that graced the side of her face. One of many wonderful presents she received from her boyfriend. She shook her head as she tried to forget. Her mind was set on one thing, and one thing only...shop until she dropped. So she began as she always had, starting at one of her favorite clothing stores. She spent about twenty or so minutes before coming out with a bag. As she walked to her next stop, she accidentally bumped into a man, spilling the clothes she bought out on to the floor. Bystanders continued to move along as the man assisted her in cleaning up the mess they made.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized, "I can be a klutz sometimes."

"It's alright, I'm not much of straight shooter either." The man replied.

She looked up to see who the kind soul was, and she was immediately taken aback. His brown hair and tan skin looked oh so familiar. As if she had seen them when she was younger.

"Is everything alright ma'am?" the man asked with a concerned look on his face.

She nodded and shook her head. "Yeah, I thought you looked like someone I knew" she answered.

"I do?" the man asked. "From where?"

"From my childhood. I remember meeting this wonderful artist named Django, who was a friend of my two friends, Phineas and Ferb. He looked exactly like you."

The man laughed as he helped her up.

"So they still talk about me huh?" the man joked.

Adyson stared at him a while, then suddenly, out of nowhere, the name and the face hit her.

"It is you!" she gasped, "You're Django Brown!"

"In the flesh. How have you been Adyson? I haven't seen you in years." He said, hugging his long lost friend.

They talked as they walked to one of the cafes a few blocks from the mall.

"So what's been happening since I left?" he asked.

"Same old boring town, with the exception of Phineas and Ferb and their wild inventions."

"Really? So how has the gang been since I left?"

"Pretty good. I think you know about Phineas and Isabella."

Django nodded. "And Ferb and Vanessa. I was at their wedding you know."

"You were? How was it?"

"You weren't there?" he asked.

Adyson shook her head. "I had some other business I had to take care of."

Django nodded, not wanting to press whatever she was hiding. He was thinking of another subject they were to chat about while they placed their orders.

"So seeing anyone?" Adyson asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

Django shook his head.

"No one? Are you serious?" she asked jokingly.

"Dead serious. What about you?"

Adyson nodded.

"Cool. So how long?"

"A few months" she answered.

Django nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. Silence engulfed the duo's conversation and he didn't know what else to talk about. He looked at her face, and saw the bruise. Black and Blue.

"Hey Adyson?"

"Hm?" she answered.

"How'd you get that bruise on your face?"

Adyson slowly began to panic; she didn't want him to know about her boyfriend.

"Umm…I walked into a door by accident. I'm a big klutz." She quickly said.

Django had a slight look of confusion on his face. He had a feeling that walking into doors wasn't the reason for that bruise. They sat there for a few more minutes in awkward silence when suddenly.

"Damn it! I'm late!" she cursed to herself. "Sorry Django, I have to go, but it was nice meeting you!" she called as she ran off.

"Nice seeing you too." He called back sarcastically, looking sadly at the half-full coffee cup wondering what got Adyson so agitated. He shrugged as he got up and left for home. It had been a long day and he just needed some rest. As he walked up to his car he, couldn't help think that something was wrong with Adyson, and he couldn't stop thinking about…her in general. Suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Django, remember me?" The voice on the other line beamed.

It took a little for Django to put a name to the voice, but once he did he was estatic.

"Well if it isn't Phineas Flynn!" he exclaimed. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good. Listen, Ferb and I are gonna be in town tomorrow and I was wondering where we could meet."

Django looked around and remembered the café.

"Well we could meet by this café over by the mall, if you're down with that."

"Sweet." Phineas said on the other end, "We'll be there by 11 am sharp."

"Sweet, see you then." Django confirmed.

"Oh wait! One more thing!" Phienas called.

"Yeah?"

"Make that three, Isabella's coming with us too."

Django laughed as he bid his friend goodbye. He went home to prepare for the long day ahead.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the slow moving chapter. Reviews! Chapter 2 is in the progress!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! After a few months of some bad writer's block, I've got a second chapter for you!**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"I'm so glad you could meet me here" Isabella boasted happily.

"Yeah, same here" Adyson muttered, caressing the bruise that graced her face, another _present _from her _boyfriend. _

"You ok?" Isabella asked.

"Umm…yeah…sure…" Adyson muttered, entering into the Italian restaurant she and Isabella decided on the day before.

"Hello, how can we help you?" the hostess greeted.

The restaurant was bustling with the dozens of people enjoying their lunch.

"Two please." Isabella ordered.

"Right this way Miss."

The hostess led them through a maze of tables and waiters before settling on a booth near the window. She set down the menus and excused herself to leave them to make their choice.

As Adyson took off her sunglasses and read the menu, Isabella could not help but notice that the bruise that graced Adyson's face was a sickly purple and black with a hint of yellow.

"Adyson?" she asked.

"What?"

"How'd you get that bruise on your face?"

"What bruise?" Adyson asked nervously.

Isabella shot her a confused look.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…seriously? What bruise?"

"Umm…. so you're telling me you don't see that bruise on your face?"

"No. What bruise?"

Isabella, frustrated as she was, sighed and called the waiter to make her order. As they waited for their food, an overwhelming silence descended upon them. When their food finally arrived, they dug in. They chatted about their romances and their adventures since they had last seen each other. It got particularly sensitive when Isabella pressed for more answers about Adyson's boyfriend.

"Look. I just don't want to talk about him now." Adyson mumbled.

"Adyson? What's going on? Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't anything be ok?"

"It's just that you've been acting…well…a little strange."

"What? You don't like the way I act?" Adyson snapped angrily.

Isabella's eyes widened. She hadn't seen her friend snap so angrily.

"I'm sorry…" Adyson mumbled as she stormed out of the restauraunt. Leaving Isabella to pay the bill.

* * *

"And she left? Just like that?" Cho asked, reclining at his desk with his arms crossed.

"Yeah. It was so strange Ben. It's like she's a different person all of a sudden." Isabella answered, laying flat on the couch that was adjacent to the desk.

"Well people change over time, don't they?" Cho asked.

"Right, but every time we brought up the subject of her boyfriend, she would always look away and seem almost uninterested."

"And what was her excuse for the bruise?" Cho noted.

"She told me she, and I quote, 'What bruise?'"

Cho nodded.

"Mostly Likely Abuse." Cho announced, after several seconds of deep thought.

"How can you tell?" Isabella questioned curiously?

"Well, when you think about it, it's pretty obvious. Her excuses for that large bruise were kind of strange, if not a complete and total avoidance of the question. You also noted that she wanted to get off the topic of her relationship to her current boyfriend right?" Cho explained,

"Right."

"See? Adyson's been traumatized so much that every time the subject comes up, she avoids it in order to prevent memorize of previous abuse from surfacing once more."

"Makes sense." Isabella decided. "But can she do anything to feel better?" Isabella asked.

"Well, usually we're supposed to suggest counseling or therapy. However, we can't force them Izzie, we have to have the victim come on their own." Cho explained. "And something tells me Adyson doesn't want any therapy. Give it a few days and talk to her again."

Isabella nodded.

"Speaking of relationships, where's your girlfriend?" Isabella asked mischievously.

"Sabrina's out in New York investigating a bank robbery." Cho explained.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really. I'm expecting a call any minute now…" Cho mumbled, looking to the phone.

After a few seconds of silence, the phone rang loudly.

"Hello?" Cho answered, "Hi. Mhmm. Yeah, I'm fine…Oh really? No I did not know that. Right. And I assume your case is going better than mine then? I see…Well we still haven't made any progress. Izzie and I are just sittin' and chattin' it up. Uh-huh. Sure…Alright, Love you too…bye."

"So…how is she?" Isabella

"She's doing alright…" Cho answered. "Little stressed from her case, but I think she'll do ok."

"And speaking of doing ok, I hear you and Phineas have been doing ok on your wedding plans."

"Well, we were planning to do a great wedding, but we got sidetracked consulting for you people." Isabella commented in a mocking tone.

"Well, I'm sorry." Cho laughed. "Not my fault national security takes more precedence than a wedding."

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted their laughter.

"Come in." Cho called.

The door opened and in came Phineas and Ferb, and their guest, Django Brown.

"Why hello. I assume you three had fun in San Fran this evening?" Cho asked, getting up to meet them.

"Yes. Yes we did." Phineas answered.

"And who might this be?" Cho asked, pointing to Django, who got a rather excited hug from Isabella.

"That's the most awesome artist in the world!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Aww shucks, I'm not." Django replied, blushing. "Nice to meet you…" Django began, stretching his hand out.

"Special Agent Benjamin Cho" Cho obliged, shaking his hand.

"So this is the FBI office huh? Neat."

"I'll assume that there's sarcasm embedded in the comment." Cho grinned, walking back to his rather desk.

"So…what do you guys even do here?" Django asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Well…we solve cases." Cho laughed.

"Right, but what kind of cases?" Django asked.

"Kidnappings, Fraud, Serial Killings, Importation of explosives, and the biggest one, terrorism."

"Sweet, can I see?" Django asked.

"Sorry son, these folders are classified." Cho warned seriously.

The air in the room grew silent.

Django nodded nervously as he readjusted his position on the couch.

"Oh yes, Ferb?" Cho asked.

Ferb raised one eyebrow.

"Ramos called, she wants to prepare your testimony for when we come back to Danville."

"Why?" Isabella asked.

"Ruby's trial is scheduled for next week and the Ramos wants Ferb to testify."

"Who? What? Why?" Django asked, confused.

"Ferb's last ex-girlfriend. She's…not quite right in the. But, she's on trial for drug trafficking and several serial killings over the past few years."

"And as for the why, it's complicated legal stuff, but the best I can do is that the prosecution needs to introduce character into the trial so they can convince the jury that Ruby is a psychopathic bitch that needs to be put behind bars."

"Huh?"

"Long story." Isabella whispered

Django nodded. This was one story that he didn't want to here.

"Anyways…" Phineas started, trying to change the subject. "What were you guys doing?"

"Ben and I here were just talking about a good…_friend_ of yours Django." Isabella hinted, elbowing Django in the ribs.

"What? You mean Adyson? We're nothing special." Django blushed.

"Not from what I hear…" Cho called in a singing tune from his desk.

"Hey!" Django exclaimed. "We're just…"

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" Cho answered. "….I see…we're on our way."

"Who was that?"

"That was the commanding officer of the Park Station Police Station."

"And?"

"And your _friend_ Adyson's in the hospital."

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? reviews! Ask, and I'll respond to the comments when i post chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Guest: Thanks!**

**Axis21: Thanks! I've just been working on my different stories on a whim, so I will jump from fic to fic depending on what happens!**

**A/N: Alright everyone, here's Chapter 3, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update this as much, I've been busy and all. **

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING, I DO OWN MY OC'S!**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Is she ok?" Django asked as they ran for the parked black Ford Explorer SUV.

"She's alright. Sustained one minor stab wound to the chest. She will make it" Cho called as he immediately got into the car.

As soon as the others were strapped in, Cho started the car and sped off towards the hospital.

"Alright guys. Isabella, Ferb, you two talk to Adyson..." Cho ordered.

"What about…" Django interrupted

"You too Mr. Brown."

"And What about you and Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Phineas and I have somewhere else we need to be." Cho answered, making a left turn at the hospital.

"Remember you three," Cho warned, "Don't stress her out too much, or she'll shut down on you."

They nodded as they each jumped out of the car and headed towards the enterance. As Django was getting out,

"And Mr. Brown?"

"Yeah?" Django answered

"Don't do anything stupid." Cho warned.

He nodded as Cho sped off into the night.

"What was up with the vagueness?" Django asked as they entered into the ER.

"Ben and Phineas have a case to investigate, so that must be why they dumped you with us."

"Wow Izzie…thanks a lot." Django commented jokingly in a hurt tone.

Isabella laughed as they walked into the ER lobby

"Adyson Sweetwater." Ferb requested, displaying his badge to the Latin-American nurse at the front desk of the ER.

The ER lobby was filled to the brim with people who looked as pale as a sheet or people with an impatient look on their faces as they looked at the clock anxiously awaiting for their turn with the doctor.

"Room 408" the nurse called out. "Take the elevator up and make a right turn, it's the last room on the left"

Ferb thanked her as he, Isabella, and Django got in the elevator. When the two of them reached the fourth floor, they heard angry voices coming from Room 408, none of which sounded pretty. The three of them rushed as the voices became louder. Ferb burst though the door only to find a confused and pale Adyson along with a well-built Caucasian man in a black suit and red tie staring at them.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked angrily, giving the death stare to three who had just entered in.

"That's not important right now. The bigger question is, _who _are you?" Ferb asked.

"That's none of your business. I wanna know who you are!" the man demanded.

Ferb sighed and opened his mouth, but just before he was supposed to speak,

"FBI." Django interrupted.

Ferb shot him a dangerous look. Django ignored it as he continued,

"Your turn" Django continued.

"Well if you three clowns are FBI agents, where the hell are you badges?" the man demanded.

Django sighed as Isabella and Ferb flashed their badges.

"There. Happy? Now will you just answer my question?" Django exclaimed

"How about you answer my question first!" the man demanded.

"We're here to see if our friend is ok." Isabella stepped in, saving Django from the near disaster about to occur.

"Well, isn't there something that says you can't do that? Oh that's right it's called The Constitution asshole." The man shouted.

"The constitution doesn't say anything about it being illegal to see if your friend is ok you chauvinistic pig!" Isabella shot back.

"That's enough!" Ferb roared suddenly.

Silence filled the room. Ferb was usually quiet, and to some people this was totally out of character. If only Phineas had been here to see it.  
"Sir, there is nothing barring us from questioning the victim of a crime. In fact, that is encouraged in the law-enforcement community. Now, if you have nothing more to add than just to harass us, then I'd suggest you leave before I arrest you and charge you for obstruction."

The man shot a death glare at Ferb as he walked out of the room in a huff.

Ferb sighed as he focused on the girl laying on the green hospital bed.

Adyson lay there, she watched the entire thing unfold. The three of them looked at her and were appalled. Black and yellow bruises lined her face and her arms. Her face was pale and sickly and bandages covered the stab wound.

"Go away" she moaned. "I don't want to talk."

"Adyson. You do realize, we're not going anywhere." Ferb explained.

"Well, you're going to have to. The Constitution says I have the right to privacy and for the government to be less intrusive."

The two of them looked at each other.

"Adyson?" Django asked.

Adyson turned toward the window. She couldn't face him in her condition.

"It's gonna be ok…We're here to…"

"No! Everything's not going to be ok!" she suddenly yelled.

Silence filled the room.

"None of you get it! Nothing's going to be ok! Everything's…"

Suddenly a sharp pain filled her body and she couldn't speak. She tried to take a breath to speak, but couldn't. She gasped as she tried to take a few more breaths, but couldn't. She began to fade, looking upon the faces of her friends before everything went black. The heart monitor which had been attatched to her began to sound the alarm that her heart rate was dangerously low.

"What's happening to her?" Django asked, beginning to panic.

"I don't know!" Isabella shouted.

Ferb sprung into action quickly, pressing the red button at the side of her bed to notify the doctors of an emergency. He took out something from his pocket and jabbed it into her skin. The device began to inject a sort of liquid into her body. They waited anxiously for two more seconds, which at that time had seemed like an eternity. Suddenly the heart monitor calmed and began to resume normal operations. Adyson's calm breathing followed suit. The doctors had rushed in, pushing people out of the way. They checked her pulse and began to question Ferb about what he used, Django and Isabella decided to slip away from the fray, relieved that they had at least averted a near disaster. Isabella took out her phone to call Cho.

"Alright…see you soon. Bye." She concluded, hanging up the phone.

"So…what's up now?" Django asked groggily, trying not to fall asleep on the seats outside the hospital room.

They watched as Ferb walked into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Django stood up and approached him.

"How is she?" Isabella asked.

"She'll be ok. For now." Ferb replied.

Django nodded, ready to ask him another question when,

"Alright, I told you guys to go calm on the poor gal and I end up getting a call that she nearly died, had it not been for Ferb?" Cho asked angrily.

"We're sorry Ben, we had no idea that _this_ would have happened." Isabella answered.

"Well, I want all of your asses back to HQ, I need you and Ferb's help on this investigation." Cho ordered.

"What about me?" Django asked.

"Well, I need to have a chat with you Mr. Brown."

"About?"

"You'll see."

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? REVIEWS! I'll get to Chapter 4 as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with the 4th chapter of this story. It's been a while and I apologize...I've been a bit busy.**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING. I own my OC's**

**A/N: Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4

The group of four waltzed into the comforting room of Cho's office. They were all exhausted from a long night. Phineas looked up from his computer screen and grinned.

"Seems you three had a long night." He observed.

"Haha." Isabella countered.

They met for a kiss, but before they could.

"Alright you two get a room." He joked. "Ferb help Phineas out will you? I need those reports on my desk ASAP."

Ferb nodded as he got to work. Phineas stole a quick kiss anyways. Cho sighed and shook his head with a grin.

"Alright, Mr. Brown, in my office." Cho ordered.

Django nodded as he waltzed into the office and closed the door behind him.

He turned to face Cho. When he did, Cho did not have a happy look about his face.

"Dude? What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted.

"What?"

"Don't you _What?_ Me, I told you not to do anything stupid. And you deliberately turn around and disobey me!"

"What do you mean sir? I didn't do anything." Django lied.

"Don't lie to me Mr. Brown!" Cho roared. "I'm not one for liars!"

"I'm serious!" Django countered.

"According to Ferb, you're not. He called me after that little stunt you pulled in the hospital."

"And?" Django asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"Asserting yourself as an _FBI_ agent? Are you even thinking?" Cho asked with a biting tone.

"Well…I…"

"That's right! You weren't thinking Mr. Brown! Now My ass is on the line because of _your_ mistake!"

"I didn't…"

"I trusted you Mr. Brown. Phineas always told me how good of a guy you were. But now I'm really starting to doubt that."

Django stayed silent. He was unsure of what to say.

"You know what? Do me a favor Mr. Brown." Cho requested calmly.

"A..anything" Django asked. He was shaking.

Suddenly Cho grabbed Django by the shirt collar and held him within close proximity to his face

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Cho roared. Django could feel his own breath getting shorter and coarser as he faced the angry Cho. "And if I see you near this building or talking to any of my agents, I _will_ arrest you. I _will_ put you in a cell and I _will _make your life a living hell_._ Understand?"

Cho's face was only a few inches away from his and it was red with anger.

Django nodded and Cho let go of him rather violently, causing Django to stumble back a few inches. Once he had re-oriented himself, he walked out the door. He shook with fear as he left under the stare of Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb.

They watched as he shuffled out of the office.

They turned to Cho as he rubbed his forehead. It only took one look to understand what had happened.

Django sighed as he looked back at the building. He walked down the street, his thoughts ran rampant.

_There must be something more to this. _He though _Adyson's hiding something. But what?_

"Django!" a voice called.

Django turned around. He saw Isabella running towards him.

"Everything alright?"

"Umm..yeah..sure." Django lied.

Isabella shook her head. "Don't lie to me Django. Cho told us about your little 'conversation'"

"Then you must have heard what he said."

"Yeah. Banned and shunned."

"Yeah…right."

"Look," Isabella began, leading Django to a bench, which was near a bus stop.

"Django, I know you meant well, but you have to know that Ben's been under a large amount of pressure from the head honchos up in D.C. to get a case solved."

"Oh, so that's what it's about, he goes berserk on me cause he wants to impress his bosses and get a promotion?" Django asked angrily.

"No. Django, he went berserk on you because you _disobeyed _a direct order to stay out of it. He's angry because you committed a crime under his supervision. He's angry because you betrayed his trust."

Django had to admit, it was a stupid move to say he was FBI. But he had to, there was no other choice. He needed to say it to save Adyson.

"I know, but I wasn't sure how else to make him leave. I mean, Adyson was just…sitting there. I mean…"

Isabella put her hand on his shoulder. She smiled.

"I know. I just wanted to let you know that Ben's not a bad person. He's just got a lot on his plate right now, he's stressed and hasn't eaten or slept in days."

"Well he literally cut me off from any way for me to help Adyson. What now?" Django asked.

Isabella thought for a moment,

"Well, you know those Private Detective shows you see on TV?"

Django nodded, unsure of what Isabella was hinting at. It took him a few more minutes, before he realized what it was Isabella wanted him to do.

"Wait, so you want _me_ to go figure out what's going on with Adyson?" Django asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Yes I am." Isabella confirmed.

"But why?"

"Cause, we're busy with our own little case that's going nowhere and Ben doesn't really have time to deal with Adyson's problem right now, so looks like you're the only one who can actually help her."

"You're crazy Isabella. Did you even _see_ that Adyson's boyfriend? He's like a walking cement wall! If he catches me, I'm toast."

"But that's why you have _us_ on speed dial. We'll, be there, don't worry."

Django still looked unsure, but decided finally to do it for Adyson. She definitely needed it.

"Alright," he nodded, finally agreeing.

"Excellent!" Isabella cried gleefully, giving Django a goodbye hug, "good luck!"

"Thanks!" he muttered as he walked off, "I'm gonna need it…"

As Isabella watched Django watched off, she turned to the darkness.

"You really think this will work?" She asked the darkness.

"Yes Izzie, yes I do." The darkness answered.

An Asian man stepped out of the darkness and joined Isabella on the sidewalk.

"I hope so Ben…I really hope so…" Isabella nodded.

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? REVIEWS!**


End file.
